


In which Spot Conlon falls in love

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, davey is brought up like twice, i dont think i mention this but no jack and davey didnt break up after their fight, im putting both of those for that reason cause its mainly cute, its at the end i think, ive had this since like early october, underage drinking is implied not really mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Spot Conlon is scared of falling in love.





	In which Spot Conlon falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this sucks yall :(

Spot wasn’t one to fall in love easily. He just didn’t fall in love easily with anything. Not with sights, people, songs. Nothing. Yet here he was falling in love with this family he was just brought into. 

Falling in love with the way Miss Medda hugged them and told them she loved them, the way Jack laughed obnoxiously, the way Crutchie threw his legs over anyone’s lap, the way Smalls blew her annoyingly long hair out of her face.

The way Jack over exaggerated on singing along in the car, the way Crutchie sang along (just not as annoyingly), the way he could hear Miss Medda’s soft hums, the way Smalls acted like she hated it though if he paid close enough attention he could catch her mouthing along.

How Smalls would open the car window and put her head out, trying (and failing) to force her eyes to stay open as the wind blew in her face, her hair going insane. How Miss Medda gently, yet sternly told her to stop. How Jack got tired eventually and the music wasn’t being sung with anymore. How Crutchie sometimes would switch out the music with his own if he got tired of hearing Beyonce or Rihanna. 

Crutchie mumbling stuff (most likely curses) in french when he thought no one was paying attention. Jack holding David’s hand under the blanket, thinking no one knew they were together. Smalls sneezing when they left a restaurant. Miss Medda smiling when Spot told her about his friends. 

When Miss Medda bought the movies Jack begged her to get. When Jack cried over some cheesy movie. When Crutchie comforted their brother. When Smalls fell asleep during that cheesy film. 

When Medda hugged him and told him she knew he was gay. When Crutchie came out as asexual. When Smalls hugged Spot and mumbled to him that she liked a girl in her class. When Jack woke Spot up at three in the morning, crying about how he and Davey got into a fight. 

Crutchie telling them about his first date with some girl in has science class. Jack sketching in his sketchbook, tongue poking out as he concentrated. Smalls playfully mumbling in spanish to Spot to taunt him for not knowing their shared language. Medda shushing them when she was on the phone and they were being too loud.

The way Smalls never worried about getting makeup when she started getting acne. The way Jack’s nose got cherry red when he was sick. The way Medda always seemed to have time for them, even if she was having an off day. The way Crutchie gave Spot his old, beaten up, brown teddy bear to hug when he was feeling sick.

How Medda never got mad at him for not being as affectionate or being able to say ‘I love you’ as regularly as his siblings. How Jack hugged him when he knew Spot wasn’t feeling so grand, gently rubbing his back while reminding him he was there for him in case he wanted to tell him what was wrong. How Crutchie would hold him when he needed it and never pressure him into announcing why he was upset, mostly letting a comfortable silence take them, both usually falling asleep after a few moments. How Smalls held his hands and played with his fingers, claiming that’s how her abuela used to make her feel better, leaving occasional kisses on the tips of his fingers. 

When Smalls started stealing some of his clothes as she got older. When Jack gave a goofy grin when he got drunk. When Crutchie threw that stupid Spider Man cube plushie when telling him to get out when they were play fighting. When Medda smiled after her dates with Miss Hannah.

Jack’s dream of going to Santa Fe (even though they all knew he’d never go since his family and friends were in New York (he also had a terrible fear of spiders)). Medda helping her actresses and actors in her old theater every night before a performance. Crutchie talking about the stars they couldn’t see due to bright lights. Smalls making that volcano for her science class out of newspapers and Jack’s modge podge.

The time Spot woke up to Smalls counting his freckles. The time Medda reminded him it’s okay for boys to cry. The time Jack forced Spot to face him after they had a fight so he could give him a tight hug in the hall before their last period. The time Crutchie hit Spot’s arm to tell him to shut up when he was starting to say too much.

The smile Medda had when Spot finally called her mom. The stupid surprised laugh Jack did when Spot finally made a joke. The dorky grin Crutchie gave when he heard Spot singing along to a song on the radio. The shocked excited look Smalls made when she saw her oldest brother come downstairs in a pink shirt. 

The way they all had different ways of saying ‘I love you’.

The small things they did. 

Spot wasn’t one to allow himself to get attached, but maybe he wouldn’t really mind it this once.


End file.
